


Just A Whisper

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Series: David Bowie x Lou Reed Slashfics [3]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), Lou Reed (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Bowie and Lou Reed have been best friends for a long time. They meet up one day and get together with a few friends, add some alcohol and flashbacks of the Ziggy-era and things are going to get more than just a little heated between the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Whisper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Modrone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modrone/gifts).



It was supposed to be a five star hotel, but it certainly didn't feel that way. The meals were cold, the staff were rude and the water pressure in the shower was piss weak. David Bowie was glad to get out of there to meet up with a friend, relieved he hadn't invited them back here first. The restaurant wasn't far from the hotel, so he opted to walk. The fresh air would do him good, he couldn't even crack open a window in his room; despite complaining to the manager four times about it.  
   
   
"David!" he was greeted by Lou Reed, as he rounded the corner and saw Lou standing there waiting for him, "I'm surprised you can get away with walking around with your hair colored like that."   
   
   
It reminded Lou of Ziggy, somewhat, which did nothing to help the sudden arousal he felt at the thought of those soft lips upon his own; back in the 70s. David laughed and they hugged, they hadn't seen each other for a while and they were keen to catch up.  
   
   
"Oh, you love it. How are ya, Lou?" David asked him, "you look well."   
   
   
"Can't complain," shrugged Lou, "and no, the hair is hideous! Can we go in now? I'm starving."   
   
   
David nodded and they went inside, they were seated immediately. Ordering the lunch special, Lou told David what he'd been up to lately but then he sat back and pursed his lips. David was fidgeting with the menu, Lou could see his mind was ticking into overdrive.  
   
   
"I know you're stressed but at least sit still when I'm speaking," Lou scolded him firmly.  
   
   
"Oh, sorry.. " David set the menu down, "I'm not stressed."   
   
   
"I know you, David," Lou reminded him, "you've thrown yourself into your work so often, I'm always surprised you're still breathing to see another day." David averted his gaze, frowning defensively.  
   
   
"You've just released a new album," Lou went on, "you're about to turn fifty.. You're heading out on tour - again.. When was the last time you just stopped and took a moment to yourself?" David looked up at Lou's stern face but couldn't remember when he'd last sat down and just relaxed.  
   
   
"Two lunch specials," the waiter brought their meals and broke the conversation.  
   
   
The two stars quietly thanked him and he wandered away to serve another table.   
   
   
*  
   
   
After they had eaten, they left the restaurant and took a cab back to Lou's hotel for drinks. David had insisted they didn't go back his, because of the terrible service he'd experienced and Lou hadn't argued - for once.  
   
   
"Why do you get the lap of luxury and I end up in hotel hell?" David asked, seating himself on the sofa in Lou's room, "look at this place!" Lou smiled amusedly and poured David a glass of wine, joining him on the sofa.  
   
   
"Why don't you stay the night?" Lou suggested.  
   
   
"I'll steal this room for sure," David agreed.  
   
   
"I'm not sleeping on the couch," Lou argued.  
   
   
"Flip for it?" David took out a coin, "call it.. "   
   
   
"Heads," Lou said quickly. David caught the coin and put it onto his hand, then he looked at it.  
   
   
"Tails, I get the bed," David grinned at him.  
   
   
"Fine," grumbled Lou, but he knew David would be most grateful for the decent night's sleep he was about to have; so he wasn't too upset about it.  
   
   
"I did offer, afterall," Lou relented and had some wine as well.  
   
   
"Yes you did," David nodded, "what else is better in here? How's the shower?"  
   
   
"The shower's great," Lou replied, "the water jets come at you from all around.. "  
   
   
"I'm taking a shower," David set down his glass and stood up. Lou sat back and drank more.  
   
   
"Be my guest," Lou watched him wander off, "take your time.. "   
   
   
David intended to. He and Lou had been friends for a long, long time, so this was not awkward nor unusual for either of them. They could not speak to each other for months, then act like they had never been apart when they next met. It was nice to be so comfortable with one another, they both enjoyed each other's company immensely.  
   
   
While David showered, taking much longer than usual because it was just an amazing shower compared to the one he'd tried out back at his hotel, Lou grabbed up the phone and called some of David's other friends over for a little get-together. He knew that they were gathering here in the city for the 50th Birthday concert that David was putting together, so it wasn't too difficult to get hold of them.  
   
   
It was certainly a nice surprise for David, when they started showing up and eventually it was agreed that they'd all head out to the club.  
   
   
*  
   
   
It was very late by the time Lou and David returned to the hotel, laughing amusedly and just a little drunk. They got inside and David took off his coat, then went directly to the bedroom. Lou put David's coat onto the rack and put his own coat beside it, then he stood in the bedroom doorway and leaned against the frame.  
   
   
"We really have to do this more often," David told him, kicking off his shoes and socks, then unbuckling his belt.  
   
   
"You won't be saying that tomorrow," Lou mused, referring to the hangover they would both have by morning. David laughed quietly, his eyes bright but half closed.  
   
   
"I had fun, Lou," David said to him, "tonight was just.. "   
   
   
Lou walked over to him as he stood up to take off his pants, silently reaching up to unbutton David's shirt. David stood still, uncertain and curious as their eyes met. Lou pushed David's shirt down over his shoulders, David shrugged gently and it fell to the floor. Lou was aware that David was getting ready to go to sleep, neither of them were ashamed to see the other naked but to be this close was overstepping a boundary even for them.  
   
   
It was highly suggestive and left nothing to be guessed about, but Lou wasn't at all unsure of what he wanted right now. He had made his intentions clear, now he waited for David to either tell him to fuck off or invite him to bed. Either reaction would be met with immediate obedience and neither of them would feel any different towards one another the following day; no matter what happened tonight. It had been a long while since Lou had been so close to anyone, he'd had his own string of busy weeks lately and just couldn't find the time to be alone with anyone.  
   
   
But it wasn't just that, not by a long shot. He and David had a chemistry when they were together, they hadn't always seen eye to eye and they weren't always this close; but right now it was definitely there. The energy between them crackled like electricity, he could feel it grow stronger the closer he stood to David. David felt it as well, such an attraction was just about impossible to ignore. His hand lifted to touch Lou's face, carefully tracing the lines around his mouth with a fingertip. Lou closed his eyes, relishing in the soft, slow touch and sighing quietly. Just to be here in the silence of the hotel room, the faint scent of alcohol between them; nothing more needed to happen at this point.  
   
   
Lou walked past David and sat down on the bed, undressing himself while David lit up a cigarette and leaned against the wall to watch him curiously. Nothing was said until Lou was completely naked and reclined against the pillows, his head turned to look David over invitingly. David smiled faintly, still smoking and watching Lou stroke himself until he was hard. Lou was staring at David's mouth with desire, each lick of his lips after sucking on the cigarette arousing him further. It was difficult not to notice David's obvious erection, either. Clearly this was going to happen, but in what way?  
   
   
David put out his cigarette, then approached the bed and Lou's gaze followed him hungrily the entire way. David climbed onto the bed and straddled Lou, leaning in to kiss him softly before being coaxed into a much deeper kiss moments later. David was at a point in his life where he wasn't taking shit from anyone, so he was naturally behaving quite dominantly. Lou wasn't particularly fond of being submissive himself, but if this was going to cause anything it wouldn't be a clash; but it would certainly prove to be very interesting. They drew back, breathing heavily and gazing heatedly at one another.  
   
   
"Establish rules," David murmured.  
   
   
"My cock, your mouth," Lou whispered back.  
   
   
"No soft limits," David breathed into Lou's ear, causing him to shudder pleasurably.  
   
   
"How hard?" Lou asked him quietly, feeling David's hand trailing along his stomach.  
   
   
"No hard stuff," David spoke firmly. Lou nodded silently, save that stuff for when they had more time to recover afterwards. David was heading off again tomorrow and Lou wasn't exactly free for another few days, either.  
   
   
"We _both_ finish," Lou insisted. David smiled at him slowly, showing his teeth.  
   
   
"Alright," David agreed, leaning down to kiss at Lou's chest.  
   
   
Lou lay back into the pillows, feeling the dotted kisses travel down towards his twitching cock; which was already glistening at the tip with pre cum. He sucked in a sharp breath as the warmth of David's soft tongue began to tease along his length, shivering when he heard a gentle growl and felt the softest of grazes from David's teeth. Lou gripped his own hair tightly, arching his back when the sensation of David's mouth enveloped his throbbing cock.  
   
   
"Slower, _uhh.. "_ Lou moaned, almost coming right then and there.  
   
   
David hummed and sucked expertly, feeling Lou's hands suddenly running through his spiked, orange hair and gripping at it tightly. It had been a while, but it was all coming back to him now and he remembered enough to make Lou almost believe it was the 70s again and Ziggy was going down on him.  
   
   
_"Fuck!"_ Lou gasped again and began to thrust his hips.  
   
   
Lou felt David smiling despite having a mouthful of his erection, cocky bastard..  David slowly closed his eyes and grasped Lou's ass, deep throating him carefully. Lou breathed heavily, almost panting with restraint but it was no use and he swore repeatedly as he climaxed sooner than he'd planned. David, a little out of practice, gagged and withdrew; spitting and making a face as he wiped his mouth with his arm.  
   
   
"Sorry," David mumbled, kissing Lou's inner thighs softly while Lou came down. Lou half sat up, watching him for a few moments and then he encouraged David to join him back up on the pillows.  
   
   
"My turn," Lou whispered, tracing David's moist lips with his fingertips and smiling when David sucked on them.  
   
   
" _Mmm_.. " David closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss at Lou's throat, "but I want to _fuck_ you.. "   
   
   
Lou moaned at the soft kisses and bites at his neck, he hadn't planned on being taken but he felt unwilling to protest as David's affectionate kisses drove him into wanting. David tugged at his hips, urging him to turn around and Lou closed his eyes; reminded once again of the flame haired flirt from the 70s. As David's kisses became slightly more frenzied, his hips grinding into Lou's thigh; it was hard not to think of Ziggy and his fascination with sex. Lou was careful not to say so, David was a little sensitive about the subject and it'd only serve to kill the mood.  
   
   
"Red.. " Lou grunted as David tried to push him onto his stomach.  
   
   
David nipped and sucked at Lou's collarbone, confused by the refusal but it was a safe word and he had to abide by it. He drew back and Lou took a moment to un-fluster himself.  
   
   
"Alright?" David ventured. Lou nodded, touching David's cheek.  
   
   
"I want to watch you," Lou spoke softly, "when you come.. I want to see your face.. "   
   
   
David chewed his bottom lip uncertainly, then he straddled Lou. Reaching into the top left drawer, Lou reached over and handed him the lubrication. David used it generously and within moments was nudging himself in, Lou felt the initial discomfort and then groaned as the thrusting slowly began.  
   
   
" _Yeah_.. " Lou arched his back and grasped the sheets tightly, " _yess_.. "    
   
   
David's head lowered and his eyes closed, Lou gazed at him intently and tried to keep his own eyes open. David slowly shook his head, uttering a soft moan and baring his teeth in protest.  
   
   
"Lou.. " he breathed, his eyes snapping open, "I.. _Uhh_.. Turn.. "  His speech was broken but Lou was aware of what he tried to say.  
   
   
"Please," David's eyes closed again, _"please_.. _"_  
   
   
Lou stared hard at him, breathing heavily and starting to perspire as David fucked him harder. David's grip on Lou was tightening, driving himself harder and faster into Lou's relenting entrance. Lou ignored David's pleas for him to turn around, suddenly having to reach up and hold David's face firmly so that he couldn't look away while he came. David's body shook with resistance and then he groaned into release, his eyes locked reluctantly with Lou's as he audibly climaxed. Lou watched David's face contort with pleasure, listening to his mixed utterances of moans and curse words. Lou sat up to kiss David's parted lips, stroking himself for less than a moment before coming all over again. They lay together, making out for a long time and just cuddling each other tightly. Lou ran his fingers through David's hair, deciding that he really did like it afterall.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
****  
 

 

  
=THE END=  
   
 


End file.
